


Silurian bite

by fanfuckingtastic



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfuckingtastic/pseuds/fanfuckingtastic
Summary: Jenny gets preggo by Vastra ( their baby would be so cute if it was to actually happen js )





	Silurian bite

**Author's Note:**

> Random weird thing I thought up. I know I'm bad at writing fan fiction but I'm getting better. Sort of. xD  
> Please comment what I should work on/or anything like that :)

The Doctor opens his door, steps out and smiles.

"Where are we? Have we just broken into someone's house?" Clara asked.

"What? No.. You don't remember this house?" The Doctor said while moving around the room, playing with something on top of the mantelpiece and accidentally breaking it. "Woops"

Clara just shook her head at him and looked around. "Jenny and Vastras house?" She asked in confusion. "What are we doing here?"

"I like to keep in touch with my friends. To see what they've been up to." He said while trying to fix the weird object he just broke.

"Then where are they then?" The brunette asked.  

They hear footsteps descending down the staircase a few minutes after Clara asked. "Doctor?" Said the lizard woman. The doctor span round and stepped towards Vastra. Arms stretching out for a hug. A hug which Vastra declined. 

"Hello! How's things? Where's Jenny and Strax?" Vastras mind went blank for a second. Trying to think of some excuse. "Jenny has been a little poorly this week so I've advised her to rest upstairs in our bedroom. Strax is in Glasgow.. Again."

"Would you like me to pop up and just check she's alright?" Said the Doctor whilst getting out his sonic screwdriver. "She's quite alright, Doctor" she replied quickly. A bit too quickly.

The object from the mantelpiece falls on the ground and gives everyone a fright. Everyone turns around towards the noise. Apart from the Doctor who knew what the noise was from. Vastra sighed, knowing he must of been playing with it. The Doctor turns round to try to explain. Finger in the air, mouth opened but no words coming out. But then they all hear more footsteps from the stairs come down. Vastra looks up in worry. Jenny walks over to them in her nightdress. An empty cup in one hand and the other on her huge baby bump. Clara looking at her in shock. 

"I leave you two alone for how long?" The doctor says cheekily and gives Jenny a hug. A low growl came from Vastra's throat and the Doctor pulled away and smiled at them both. Clara still in shock.

"My dear, I told you to stay upstairs.. Are you alright?" Jenny waddles past them and says "Sorry I'm just thirsty and I wanted a walk." 

"I'm sorry.. What?!" Asked the confused brunette. "How.. I don't understand.. I-" Clara gets cut off by Vastra. "Apes and Silurians have different ways of.. Reproducing."

"Alright.. Okay.. So how?" Vastra sighs again. "How do you think?" The lizard says with a smirk.

''Umm well.. So you have a-'' Clara gets cut off once again. ''I bit Jenny.'' 

Silence in the room

Clara has a blank look on her face.


End file.
